


Dress Code

by bkwrm523



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: You wear a short dress, Bruce gets some ideas.  That’s about it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is from no particular universe. Just Batman in general.

Your mind was everywhere else as Bruce Wayne, your boyfriend, walked you out to his car.

You’d been with him tonight at some high society party tonight. You’d chosen to wear a miniskirt tonight, and you’d almost felt Bruce’s eyes on you all night. Well, on your legs.

You _thought _so, anyway. He was difficult to read. 

The idea of him checking you out, being distracted by you had you excited, and you’d been breathless and anticipating all night.

You reached the car, and Bruce opened the door for you and helped you into your seat. You could have sworn you saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and then he was gone, walking over to the driver’s seat.

Your mind wandered as you sat there, Bruce sitting down and starting the car. You couldn’t wait to get your outfit off when you got home. It was nice enough, but you’d be happy to put on pajamas.

Your mind wandering, you didn’t notice Bruce was moving until his hand was between your legs.

You squealed and tried to cry his name, but you couldn’t catch your breath. Your legs kicked at the footwell, and your hand grasped clumsily at his, trying to push it away.

“Insolent,” Bruce growled, his voice low and gruff in his Batman voice. "Wearing that dress. _Teasing _me all night.“

His fingers were inside you, knowing just where to stroke to turn you into putty. You tried again to push his hand away from you instinctively, but he was _much _stronger than you. It was hopeless.

"You’re going to come for me, princess.” Bruce continued, still using his Batman voice. "As many times as I ask. Consider it your penance.“

You cried out wordlessly and squirmed frantically in your seat, as much as the seatbelt would allow. You held his wrist, no longer sure if you were still trying to push it away or just seeking contact. His fingers brushed your gspot and you saw stars.

"Come for me.” Bruce ordered you, his voice stern and tense and almost angry. You squirmed harder in the seat against his hand, helpless to disobey. You threw your head back against the seat back and screamed, coming forcefully as his hand continued to stroke your insides. You tried to babble his name as his fingers brushed your gspot again and again, tried to push his hand away. Tried to beg him to _let you down_. But he was relentless, and you were thrown from one orgasm directly into another. 

You lost count of orgasms. Three? Eventually, he let you down and pulled his hand away. You gave a tired moan as he licked his fingers clean, then put the hand back on the wheel. You couldn’t catch your breath, staring at him and panting as the drive continued in utter silence.

You’d quite lost track of time, but eventually the car pulled into Wayne manor. The gate closed behind his car, and the car rolled to a stop in front of the house. You were still breathing hard, unable to take your eyes off of him as he put the car in park in a practiced gesture, and turned it off. You finally broke your gaze off of him then, unbuckling your seat belt and hurling it back against the car and out of your way.

You reached for the car door, ready to get out, but you didn’t quite manage to touch the handle. You felt his hand on your thigh, gripping it and spinning you sideways until your back was towards the car door. He pulled you forwards a little, until you were half lying down, and then _snarled _as he _dove _between your legs.

You gave a startled screech, fumbling at the seat backs with hands and legs as Bruce’s hands framed your hips, moving you just into position as he ravenously ate out the evidence of your desire. You squeaked and squirmed and tried to escape his tongue, but his grip on your hips was firm and steady as iron, and you weren’t going anywhere until he chose to let you. He bit your thigh, and you felt his scruff against your sensitive inner thighs. Your eyes rolled back in your head, and you screamed his name as he catapulted you into the heavens again. Your leg hooked somehow over the back of his seat, and you couldn’t summon the motor control to retrieve it. Your other leg was somehow stuck in the footwell, forcing your legs to spread wide for him. You tried to push against the seat, to sit up, but his grip on you was too strong and you still couldn’t escape from the position he’d put you in. Oversensitive as you were, you were quickly coming again, crying his name.

He finally let you down, releasing his grip on your hips and sitting up. He reached over his seat, helping you pull your leg down and sit back up. You sat there for a moment, dazed and leaning against the back of your seat. You distantly registered Bruce’s door opening and shutting as you tried to catch your breath. 

Your door opened, and Bruce leaned down, grasping your hand gently and helping you from the car. He had a smug smirk on his face, and you knew you should say something about it, tease him or something. But you still couldn’t catch your breath and you brain was quite simply fried. You settled for grumbling wordlessly, delighting in the warm, genuine laugh that it drew from him. Bruce helped you stand, and wrapped an arm around your waist. You weren’t quite sure if you’d be able to walk straight without his help, not after the incident in the car.

His warm arm left your waist suddenly, and you stumbled a little. For a moment, at least. Bruce bent in front of you, putting his shoulder in your midsection, throwing you over it and standing up. You gave an indignant squack, squirming a little. One of his arms covered your legs, holding them steady. The other one smacked your ass, making it sting a little as he walked inside.

“Enough.” Bruce ordered you. You grumbled a little, but obeyed.

Until, that is, the hand that spanked you went under your skirt. The arm holding your legs, his hand rested on your calf, stroking and enjoying the smooth skin at his disposal. His fingers were inside your poor oversensitive possy again, and you panted and whined desperately as he pushed you closer to climax _again_. 

“Bruce,” you whined, ignoring the mansion passing around you as he carried you to who knew where. “_Please_. Let me rest.”

“Sleep is for the weak. And I’m not finished with you yet, princess.” Bruce replied. He pushed another finger inside you, making you cry his name. Your legs tried to move, pushing against his fondling hand, but he didn’t let you move anywhere.

You came again, weakly crying out. Mid orgasm, he decided to set you down. It felt for a moment like you’d been thrown, until your back hit the bed. You had time for a single confused wordless noise, before he was kneeling at the edge of the bed and eating you out through the rest of your orgasm.

Bruce let you come down after this one, standing up and stepping back from the bed. One of your legs was hanging off the bed, and you panted hard. You knew you should try to scootch backwards on the bed, make yourself more comfortable, but you didn’t have enough control over your muscles.

“Are you gonna undress, princess?” Bruce asked, amused. You let your head loll to the side, looking over at him just in time to see him discard his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves.

“I can’t move.” You whined, giving him pathetic puppy eyes. He chuckled smugly, finishing with his sleeves before he moved back over to you.

Gently, he removed your dress and moved you to the middle of the bed, lying your head comfortably on the pillows there.

“Bruce,” you moaned softly. You had no request or agenda with the word, simply a desire for him to be close, to hear his name. He smiled down at you, soft and a little predatory all at once.

“You’ve been a very good girl tonight, sweetheart.” Bruce praised you, making you preen a little. “Are you ready for more? We’re going to break your record for orgasms tonight.”

You meeped pathetically, looking like a deer in the headlights. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
